You give me chills
by innocently dOrky
Summary: As a gift, Juliana is taking a trip to Europe, a dream she's always had.But the last person she expects to run into is Freddy Jones, an international rock star sex-god- who also happens to be her former best friend, roommate, and, almost-lover.RR plz!
1. The name sounds familiar

** I don't own SOR or any of its characters. This story is based on a book a read so i hope you all enjoy it. Happy reading and plz plz plz REVIEW!!!

* * *

**I had exactly fifty minutes to spare before boarding my plane. I had bought a trashy romance novel at the newsstand and wandered about in the duty free shop. My eyes lingered at the fancy tubes of lipstick and fragile bottles of perfume that were too much for my spending range. Trying hard not to get sucked up into the world of glitz and glam, I left the store empty-handed and walk to the nearest café. I took a seat at the counter with my way too expensive cappuccino and began to read my book only to be interrupted by the booming voice echoing through the airport.

"Will Mr. Fredrick Jones find the nearest information desk, Mr. Fredrick Jones."

I ignored it and went back to reading my book. Then the name finally sunk into my head.

_Freddy?_

I stood up suddenly and searched the crowds but hadn't seen a familiar faceanywhere. Quickly, I pulled myself together and convinced myself that it was probablysomeone else. It's not like Fredrick Jones was an uncommon name, but it still lingered in my head. It was a name I haven't heard from or mentioned in two years. Nostalgia began to run through me and I headed towards my gate as I thought about my crazy past with Freddy Jones.

I moved to New York City when I was 13. My father died when I was 3 and my mother,who was an artist, supported me by selling her artwork. This required her to do a lot of traveling, so I was sent to live with her sister. Aunt Marissa was married to my dad's best friend Charlie, so the two of them immediately said yes to taking me in. I wasn't upset because my mom and I had a hard time getting along. To me, it was a big and long vacation away from her. So I left my beach life in southern Jersey to live in the big city with them and their daughter Katie. Katie was my age and like me, she was an only child and we immediately got along well. The two of were joined at the hip and people would mistake us for sisters instead of cousins.

Living a new life in a new place with a new family also meant a new school. I had gone toschool most of my life and I had heard about the reputation of Horace Green Prep. I was terrified. Not only did I have to face a big set of rules and strict conduct; I had to make new friends. Katie had an idea to fix all of that. She was in a band with kids from school and had invited me to their practice to meet some people. That way when school started, I wouldn't be completely lost.

Katie and I had our similarities and our differences. Both of us were equally talented when it came to creativity. She expressed through music. Though I had a love for music, I didn't have the talent. So instead I chose art and while Katie had a bass in her hand, I had a paintbrush in mine. My lack of musical gifts was the reason I never attended a practice, but I said yes just to make her happy.

I mean, what could possibly go wrong?


	2. How the game works

That night Aunt Marissa dropped us off at the apartment building where the band would practice. Katie pushed the buzzer waiting for the door to be open but instead we were answered by an irritated voice over the intercom.

"Katie go home no one wants you here!" which was followed by a boy's laughter in the background. Katie just rolled her eyes and talked back into the speaker.

"Common! Let me in!"

"I dunno...what if I don't feel like it?"

"You want your drumsticks, my bass, and Lawrence's book shoved up your ass?"

And that's when we heard a click sound and the door opened. Katie smiled and led the way up a flight of stairs to apartment 2A. Before opening the door, she looked up at me. "Don't worry. They're normal." Katie could read my mind like no one else and vice versa. She turned the knob and opened the door to two boys and a slightly chubby man playing football with a roll of toilet paper. The boys were on the ground wrestling, trying to keep it away from one another.

"Well... most of them are."

The man noticed we entered the room and began to pull the boys apart. "Go set up guys, we'll play later." They stood up and walked into the living room. "Hi there, I'm Dewey Finn and you must be Kate's cousin Juliana. Nice to finally meet ya. Everybody's excited show off infront of you." Dewey was a lively one and had just kept yakking away as we walked into the living room. For some reason seeing him was like seeing Santa at the mall. He was merry and a feeling of happiness appeared when I was around him. I mean Dewey was just plain cool. So was his apartment. The space was covered with posters and shelves full of records and CDs. The floor was covered with tangled wired and amps. Microphones stood in the corner and everyone was either in conversation with the person next to them or tinkering away with an instrument. There was so much commotion as Dewey desperately tried to gain their attention.

"Hey guys...yo...listen...guys...EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR A SEC!!!"

He gained it all right. Everyone looked at him then turned their attention to me and all I wanted to do was shrink and hide.

"OK guys. This here is Juliana, Katie's _to-tal-ly_ rad cuz that's gonna watch us practice. That means don't suck and don't embarrass me. Now I hafta make a call and I'm sure you all will be practicing and not goofing off! Juli, just make yourself comfy and enjoy the brilliance that is _The_ School of Rock. Mi casa es su casa babe!"

And that's when Dewey left the room and Katie stated making introductions.

"That's Zack on guitar." She point to a boy with shaggy brown hair and realized he was one of the guys playing with the toilet paper. Kate had told me she had a big crush on him. He smiled and replied with a simple "Hey." Katie then pointed to a boy standing near the keyboards with the fifth Harry Potter book in his hand. I realized it was the book she'd threaten to shove in the ass of whoever pissed her off and winced as I saw a mental picture. "That's Lawrence and the girls by the mikes are Marta, Alicia, and Tomika." They waved at me and my attention was brought to another person.

"Hi I'm Summer the band manager. Are you getting ready for school because you know I could work with you on the lessons we'll be learning and we could also go over the agenda of the entire school year."

She was a tiny girl but her strong personality made up for it. Katie turned and her happy mood had disappeared as she faced the boy in the corner. "And that thing in the corner was the jackass on the intercom." It was the other half of the football fiasco. The blond boy was sitting on a stool behind the drums, his feet were on top of a crate and he leaned his back against the wall with his hands behind his head. He stood up and walked over to us and got up in Katie's space.

"You know, I really didn't appreciate that little threat of yours."

"Maybe if you weren't so slow and dumb and open the door, I wouldn't have to"

He only sneered at her and turned his face to me. He looked me up and down.

"So, this is the cousin you wanted me to stay away from. You know Jules, I would've never thought you guys we're cousins. For one thing, you're a whole lot cuter."

And that when Katie punched his arm. "Ow, god!" He started to rub his arm. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and hoped he wouldn't notice. I knew I should've been pissed at him for insulting my cousin but I was flattered. And as I feared, he noticed that I was blushing. That's when he took my hand to shake. "I'm Freddy Jones." He smiled and instead brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. Katie was red with anger and I was red with embarrassment. His grin grew with satisfaction and walked back behind the drums. _Aha. This is how the game works._ By doing this, he managed to kill two birds with one stone. Dewey came back into the room and they started to play. I sat on the couch and listen, just tapping along with the music. Occasionally Freddy would wink and smile in my direction while Zack would roll eyes and Katie would tell him to stop bothering me. I was smart enough to know she always had the upper hand with Freddy. Always had the last word and always put him in his place. But for once he finally found a way to tick her off and all because of little ol' me. I was his ticket to beating Katie and he was happy taking full advantage of it. Sitting on that couch that night I was only sure of one thing. Freddy Jones was dangerous.


	3. The perfect roommate

I grew accustomed to Horace Green. I made new friends and begun to have a life again. I look and realized how they all grew up so much during middle school and high school.

Katie grew out of her tomboy roughness and blossomed in to a pretty girl, so pretty she managed to finally catch Zack's eye. Zack himself grew into his features and still had his boyish charm and the two started dating our first year of high school. Summer continued to be the all around achiever. President of student council and every other academic club. She was even an assistant to the principal. Freddy became the high school playboy. His charisma and bad boy persona made him the center of attention in the eyes of the entire female student body. Yet he could've cared less. He was still pulling pranks and pissing off Katie, especially when she started going out with Zack. Every day he would tell him "Dude your gonna get totally whipped and then you're just gonna end up like Ned! " And he never stopped bothering me. My cheeks turning red would be the highlight of his day. Freddy would do things like drop his pencil intentionally so I would bend down and pick it up or sneak up behind me and run his finger up and down my spine. He also never gave up the nickname for me. Every single day, I would cringe as he mockingly yelled, "OH JU-LES!" I've learn to deal with it though the years. Like I said, it was just a game.

Once we graduated, Katie and I moved down to the Jersey shore and bought a little beach house. It had been our dream since we were kids and even though we had to take crap jobs to pay for it, in the end it was worth it. The beach was our backyard; every day we were outside sitting in the sand or surfing or hang out on the boardwalk. On weekends Zack would come down from the city and stay with us.

School of Rock had died down. The band was either to busy with work or school. Besides Katie and Zack, I didn't get to see much of them either. Even Dewey was busy. He was offered a job at Horace Green as a music teacher and had recently gotten married. But on a rare occasion, they would get together at Dewey's and jam like old times. Then Zack got a job offer in Detroit and asked Katie to go with him. She was so unsure, it was a big step for them and she didn't want to leave me. But I had convinced her to go. They we're in love and frankly if she stayed, I'd have to put up with her being miserable and depressed. The only problem was that I couldn't pay for the house all by myself, so Kate and me looked for a suitable roommate. It wasn't easy.

Everyone that came by to check the place out either hated the house or hated the location or had some stupid ass complaint. Then one night Katie said she had found the answer to all our problems and came home saying she found the right person.

"Now Juli, I don't want you to freak out or anything BUT, I really think you'll like who I picked out. It may take sometime getting used to but I think you'll really be able to handle it." Something was up, I could read right through her despite what she was saying.

"And exactly why would I freak out? " She just gave me a tight grin. Still I was trying to make her crack and that's when I felt it.

A finger went up and down my spine giving me chills. My eyes widen, I didn't even have to turn around to see who had done that.

"Hey there sweetheart. Miss me? "


	4. Growing on me

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I had to put a the story again because of a chapter mix up. So enjoy this chapter. there's plenty more. And to those two that reviewed, i'm glad you're enjoying it and believe me, I've read so many mary-sues on SOR category that it's got out of my system. just warn me if I end up going in that direction. thanks again. NOW onto the story!

* * *

**"Out of all the people in the entire world! All the rapists, murders, cult members, schizophrenics, and, kleptomaniacs would have been a better choice!!! But NO!! YOU CHOOSE THE GRAND DADDY OF THEM ALL!!! YOU PICKED _HIM_! YOU PICKED FREDDY JONES!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Katie and I were in the kitchen trying not to let Freddy hear anything while he looked around the house. "He really needed a place to stay. The guys at his frat house kicked him out and then he tried to ask Zack if he could come with us and Zack bought a small place. Then I told them you were looking for a room mate and both of them were so happy, especially Zack." She was totally bull shitting me. Deep down she didn't want to deal with Freddy so, I guess the other choice was for me to deal with him. In the end I eventually said yes to her. We went into the living room to find Freddy standing out on the balcony facing the ocean. I took this chance to get a real good look at him. I haven't seen the guy in months and though we were nineteen he still looked the same. Of course he was taller and more built, but I felt like I was looking at the 13-year-old in Dewey's apartment. He looked at me._ Oh no. He's giving me the puppy eyes. Damn Bastard._

"So can I stay?" _No. Stay strong! You know, it's not too late to turn him down. _Sigh. "Yea, you can stay."

"Awesome! Thanks so much Jules! Trust me I'm not as annoying as I used to be! So,can I bring my stuff in now?"

That night he moved in and that "stuff" included his drum set, and the two latest instruments that he had learn to master over the years: a guitar and piano. A _baby grand_ piano. That _I_ had to push in through the door.

For the first couple weeks, I found it difficult to get used to the fact that Freddy was living with me. He would try to start conversation once in awhile but I would always end it short. I realized I knew him for many years and we've never engaged in full conversation. Not once. Sure there were little comments here, small remarks there but nothing I would call interesting. One night there had been a terrible hurricane. We couldn't watch TV, the roads were flooded, and finally all the power had gone out. I couldn't go out to the balcony to paint and Freddy wasn't able to go to the garage to play his drums since it was flooded. We sat in the living room bored out of our minds, doing nothing besides staring at the candles, the walls, and sometimes, eachother.

So bored that we started to talk about how bored we were and what we would be doing if we weren't stuck inside. We would comment on each other's ideas; some were brilliant while others were just plain stupid. Then we got on the subject of stupid things we've done and I wasn't surprised by most of Freddy's: setting things on fire, eating an 8 day old sandwich that he found under Zack's bed, getting so drunk with some of the guys, that he pissed on a slide back at Horace Green, letting Billy give him a hair cut and the list just kept going.

"Well, what about you? What have you done? " Freddy asked.

"Umm...nothing really, not like you."

"Common! I _know _you have."

"No actually, I haven't."

"You're such a liar! Look I'm not gonna judge you on the idiotic things you have done. We all do dumb things. So common now, let it all out!"

So I told him about the time Katie and I went to this concert over the summer. We were given backstage passes and met the band. The two of us had a bit much too drink, especially me. So we asked for their autographs but then I realized I didn't have anything to give them and that night I had with me underwear that said: I Got Backstage!

"And I asked them to sign it."

"SO, you gave them your underwear to sign. They weren't freaked out by holding it?"

"They didn't hold it, I pulled my pants down and they signed it there and then." Freddy's jaw dropped and a nervous laugh came out.

"Oh that's not the end of the story. They were so impressed that they invited us to hang out with them and that night we went to a gay bar, a strip club, and a tattoo shop. I got a tattoo that night."

"Ha! Are you serious?! Wow! What did you get? "

"Oh, just a stupid heart with flames coming out, nothing outrageous. I was drunk. If I was sober, I would've gotten something more subtle."

"Umm...can I see it? "

"No."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because it is in a place that is covered all the time." I simply stated. I smiled at Freddy's reaction. He was surprised and slightly intrigued. "Fine...so what you do at the strip club and gay bar?"

"Ha! Now that's something I will not share with you."

The entire night we talked about everything and anything: movies, cartoons, the weather, what we wanted to achieve in life, things we've already accomplished, the latest Britney scandal in the tabloids. I saw a different side of Freddy Jones that night, a _slightly_ matured Freddy. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was growing on me. And that wasn't a bad thing.


	5. New feelings spur at the wrong time

**I had a request to update my story really, really, really soon. So here it is, hope you all are enjoying it so far. KEEP SENDING ME THOSE REVIEWS! It will make me happy and want to UPDATE SOONER! =)Sill don't own SOR or Freddy:tear: p.s. REVIEW!!!

* * *

**As time went by, we became good friends. If we weren't at school or working, we hanging out with each other. Freddy and I would go to the beach or go to the pool halls. He'd even come with me when I ran errands to the grocery store or picked up my dry cleaning. When my mom finally settled in one place, I took Freddy with me to spend the week with her. When it came to people, my mom either liked them or hated them and could tell within five seconds of meeting the person. Now, she didn't like many people but she loved Freddy the second he walked in the door.

I started to notice that Freddy never had guests over. I always brought home friends from work or the latest love interest, but never met any of his friends. At first he would tell me he was too busy and I had thought maybe he wasn't sure if I'd be okay with it. But one morning I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a half naked, leggy blond. She introduced herself and went back into Freddy's room. She left later in the day with a huge smile plastered on her face. I began to ask him about it but said "It was nothing, don't worry about it." and retreated to the garage for the whole day.

Soon every weekend was like this. Girls would come in and leave with permanent smiles. Then Freddy would go to the garage or stay in his room and not one word was spoken to me. I was worried, only hoping that this phase would stop but it only got worse. He started to bring them everyday. I was angry at this point. It was my house not a male escort service. I told myself if it continued he would have to move out.

But I didn't have to, there were no more girls. Because he wasn't home. He would leave and not come back for days, looking tired, pale, and thin. Finally Freddy came home permanently and took me out for dinner. He apologized for what was going on and for his behavior but despite his act of kindness, I didn't exactly forgive him. The next few weeks were unusual but we got back to our regular lives.

Then about two months later, we were getting ready to move out. When Freddy moved in, our stay wasn't permanent. Our little subdivision by the beach was being made into a new five-star hotel and we were busy packing and looking for new homes. Freddy was going to LA .He had a connection in the music industry that was going to land him in his dream career and my mom was ill so I had no choice but to look after her. About a month before moving out, I was out in the shed that I used for painting. I sat there infront of my easel frustrated. I hadn't come up with anything and my mind drifted to music coming from the piano. I had known that Freddy was working on music and this was a new piece he had been working on for a week. Reason being why I couldn't concentrate on my painting.

Everyday I sat there listening to the gentle melody and everytime I would get chills down my spine like the way Freddy would run his finger behind me. Then one day the melody was accompanied by the words he worked on. As I listened to him sing, the chills would come and that's when I started coughing because I had forgot to do something.

I forgot to breathe. I felt a strange and brought my hand to my chest. My heart was pounding into over drive. That's when it hit me. Like a ton of bricks.

I was completely, devotedly, idiotically, totally head-over-heels in love with Freddy Jones. I was in love with Freddy.

Ah crap!

Why I never realized it flew way over my head and still it was so obvious. The way I felt when girls came over the house, the way I sat and listened to him play when I should've been working, it was all because of him.

Love? I would've never thought I'd use it when it came to Freddy. I mean I loved him but, _in_ love? It sounded so strange but ironically it felt so right. I didn't know how to handle this. Hell, this was stupid. There wasn't much I could do. It was completely pointless. We were leaving in a few weeks and Freddy would be in California finally making his big dream happen.

_This is fucked up. Why do I feel this way about him? This is Freddy. The guy you clean up after. The guy who drinks out of the milk carton and says "HEY watch me squirt it out of my nose!" This is the guy who wears Scooby-Doo boxers and thinks belching should be an Olympic sport. And sadly this is the same guy that you've fallen in love with. Shit. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

If I said anything now, it would only hold him back from everything he had been working for. So I hid my feelings. As best as I could.


	6. It's not you, it's me

It was two days before we left. I came home from my final shift at the restaurant I worked at, in a gloomy mood. I was sad because I didn't want to leave this house, didn't want to leave the beach, and most importantly, I didn't want Freddy to leave.

The house was dark and I found Freddy sitting out on the balcony, staring at the ocean. The sun was coming down and reflected through a bottle of liquor that was standing on the railing. His blood shot eyes looked at me and he said, "You better sit down." I began to panic as he took my hand. "It's Mr. Peterson," he was an elderly man that lived next door. Mr. Peterson lived alone and the two of us kept him company. His family was sending him to a nursing home once he moved out. "Jules, he died this afternoon." I sat there dumbfounded. I had only seen him this morning and waved at him before going to work. "Are you okay?" Freddy asked. I only nodded and sat back into my seat. It was another thing that added to my miserable mood.

We must have sat there for hours in silence, just watching the sun go down. I had been the one to break the silence. "I'm gonna take a shower." and got up from my chair and headed to the bathroom. I needed to clear my mind and be alone. I stayed in that shower until the hot water ran out and turned icy cold. Why was everything going so wrong? Why did everything so good go so bad? The questions were still unanswered by the time I turned the shower off.

When I came out, Freddy was no longer out on the balcony and I called out his name. "Yea, I'm in here." I gently pushed the door to his room to find him lying on his bed in the dark. I sat next him and asked if he was alright. "Uh-huh, I'm just tired." We laid in his bed talking about Mr. Peterson and about a lot of other things. As I listened I closed my eyes for a brief second.

And woke up to realize I was not in my room instead, fell asleep in Freddy's bed. Before I could get up, Freddy turned to his side and his arm landed on top of me. I didn't want to wake him so I stayed still. His face was only centimeters away from mine. He was almost close enough to...

...Kiss.

Which is what I started to do. Softly at first. So soft that he didn't wake up. But that didn't last very long. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't help it. As I leaned in closer, my heart starts skipping beats and the chills start coming. I was terrified to think what would happen if Freddy woke up, another part of me was excited and wouldn't be able to wait if he did.

Then he woke up. _Uh-oh._

His eyes fluttered open and his body jerked, startled. I knew that this was it. Whatever happened next was up to him and would show how he really felt. I got an awful pain at the bottom of my stomach when he pulled away. But then he leaned in closer, pulled my face closer to his and started to kiss me back.

If there was ever a time in my life that I was so desperate to be kissed, that was it. We kissed for what seemed like forever. Until I decided I needed more. I nervously inched my way on top of him. Afraid the moment would end in one wrong move. But we kept kissing. Finally I was right where I wanted to me. It was like being on Mount Everest and I wanted to stick a flag on top of him just to prove I claimed the territory fair and square. His hands stayed at my waist and I ran mine over his chest as I pulled his shirt off. _Oh whoowee! Somebody's been working out!_

I was becoming impatient and was in no mood to be teased. I left his chest and began to travel down to his waste. I unbuckled his belt and before I could pull the zipper down, everything went down hill. _Oh no. No, no, no._

"Jules-don't." He had frozen and added, "Just get off me."

Fuck. I blew it; the wrong move came. All I could do was say every curse word in my head and when I ran out of them, I started to make up new ones. Cause I messed up big time. I was dying inside, just staring at Freddy's back. He sat on the side of the bed in silence for a while, then let out a big groan.

"Jules...I,"

"God, just spit it out. I don't care."

"I really don't know what I should say..."

"Hmm...how 'bout this, 'You're repulsive Jules.' Oh don't bother. You already managed to say it without a single word coming out of your mouth!" He reached over to turn the light on. _Oh god, please don't. This is humiliating enough and now I'll actually have to see your face in disgust._

"How can you say that?"

"You probably think so! "

He stretched his arm out to take a piece of hair out of my face, but I pulled away. "Don't, okay."

Freddy just sighed. "I didn't mean that. Look...it's not you. Wasn't you at all. It's me."

I laughed. Laughed real hard that my eyes watered and I was gasping for air. If this was his way of blowing me off, he wasn't being very creative about it

"Oh, did you come up with that one all by yourself? Let me guess, your next line was gonna be 'I hope we can still be friends.' " He looked serious and said, "But it **really** is me!"

"Yeah, whatever you say. But I think we both know that its not you and it really is _me_. ME! " It was pissing me off that he just couldn't admit it.

Freddy ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry. But I just can't. Not now. Not with you."

_Not with you._ So it was me. He just totally lied in my face. This was bullshit.

"Oh but you can do it with about fifty other girls, huh? "

"Common now Jules...this is stupid. "

"Stupid. YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH EVERY GIRL IN SIGHT! But when it comes to me, you push me off! What? Is it cause I'm not blond? My legs aren't long enough for you? Please give me something cause I'm _really_ not getting it!"

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't. Sorry."

I would not cry. As much as it hurt, I wasn't gonna show him. I was better than that. "Well you know what? I really don't give a flying fuck, so you can save the trouble of telling me! Just...just don't talk to me!"

I walked out and went into my room, making sure I slammed the door hard enough for him to tell that I was not handling this very well.


	7. It all makes sense now

* * *

I woke up around the next day to find that Freddy moved some of his stuff out of his room. I walked in to the kitchen for some coffee to find a note stuck to the fridge.

_Jules,_

_As you've noticed, I moved out most of my stuff. I'll be back around two to pick up the rest. Call my cell if you need to talk. If I don't get a chance to see you before I go, I call you at your mom's. We really need to talk and I don't want this to be the end of us._

_Freddy._

I left the note there and went into my room to get changed. I didn't want to be here when Freddy came back. I couldn't face him. So I left. I went to the mall and bought things I really didn't want or need. If I hated it, I would buy it just for the sake of buying it. I went to the movies and picked to see the longest one there. Twice. I got back home around seven. All of Freddy's stuff was gone. I went back to the kitchen to find a new message the was left underneath the previous one.

_Hoping you would still be here so we could talk. I'll call._

_F._

And he did. Many times at my mom's but, I never called back. Katie and Zack came for a couple of weeks to help me out with mom. I hadn't seen Freddy in a while but Katie did three months later.

On TV.

I was in mom's room when Katie called me frantically. She was on the couch with Zack and pointed to the TV. The three of us stared wide-eyed.

It was Freddy alright. But yet it wasn't.

It was some guy called...Zander, lead singer of _Spawn_. He was in a black leather body suit. His hair was long, black and styled in a way that I never thought could be possible. His face was white and wore black eye liner and lipstick. He was a spitting image of Edward Scissorhands.

It was an entertainment special and they had done a segment on Spawn, a shock-the-media band promoting things like devil worship. _Zander's_ likes were sleeping in a coffin and seducing young boys and his dislikes were organized religion and Britney Spears. He also was the latest pin-up boy for the homosexual community and then showed him with an A-list actor shoving his tongue down his throat.

That's when all our jaws fell to the floor. Then it came to me.

_Was Freddy gay?_ Was that the problem he had that just couldn't be explained? Was that why he threw me off of him? Is that why he ignored all those girls in high school and let Billy design his clothes? But there were all those girls at the house. Was he making sure if he was gay or not?

It didn't make any sense. Hell, it probably didn't make any to him at the time. But did this mean he was sure now? And maybe he was finally sure that night in his room._ Oh my God! _

It made sense now. Atleast I think it did. I mean I just couldn't call him now after three months and say, "So Freddy, your not into chicks?" Oh well. It was in the open now.

I turned off the T.V. and couldn't believe anything I had just saw in the the past fifteen minutes. That guy on the T.V. was not the Freddy I knew, whether that stuff was true or just a tabloid hoax. He had a new life and if that's what made him happy, so be it. Freddy no longer exsisted to me.

"Well, that explains a whole lot." Said Katie. Zack just sat there and finally said something.

"I used to undress infront of him. Umm...do you think this _thing_ had anything to do with me? Cause uh... when he would feel insecure, I would tell him that he was a real good-looking guy...oh god. "

* * *

**For those of you worrying, its not gonna be turned into a slash fic. i'm not into that stuff. i'll update as soon as I see those reviews begging me to put up another chapter.**


	8. Small world after all

**Arite everybody. TWO NEW chapters. thanz 2 everyone who reviewed and plz plz plz con't do do so. school starts on Thurs for me, so i'll be sure to up'd a chapter or two. happy reading!

* * *

**Freddy would call often and leave a message. Of course never checked back with him; I was too busy. Mom had to be sent to the hospital because she was so sick and I would spend most of my time there. She died two months later. Apparently Mom had a blood problem and if she had seeked treatment earlier, she would've lived longer. She was so stubborn though and going to a doctor was the last thing she would do.

I went on with my life and moved to Detroit to be closer to Katie. When Mom was sick, I wasn't able to finish school. I had to drop out to pay for the medical bills and had to sell most of her artwork to be able to survive myself. As for my own artwork, I couldn't start on anything. I didn't have the heart to.

When moving into my new apartment, I had been unpacking my things and found Freddy's phone number. I sat there for a week next to the phone with the scrap of paper infront of me, deciding whether or not I should dial the number. It was six months after we moved out. He big and famous now, traveling the world, and making millions of dollars. If I called, I would be just a little malfunction in his new life that didn't include me in it. So I took the paper, ripped it in a million pieces and threw it out the window, only to be pushed along by a strong breeze.

Katie and I would see Freddy on magazines and TV. It seemed that the whole world couldn't get enough of Zander. Our old friends from Horace Green would call to see if we'd heard from him, then we would comment about the latest tabloid article about him. Freddy was no longer in any of our lives. Though, I didn't know it would be a year and a half till I saw him again.

So here I am at the airport. Katie noticed I haven't been myself lately and insisted I should go away, take that trip to Europe like I had always wanted. The idea was great but I never got around to planning it, I was caught up in other things. So one night, Katie called me over to her place and she handed me an envelope.

"Here, you really deserve it." It was an airline ticket and a European tour pamphlet. "This would probably be a good time to apologize, Zack," as she nudged his side.

"Umm, yea. Well you see its not exactly would you wanted. Ah...heheh... I hope you like sausage and beer. "

The pamphlet was about Oktoberfest. "Well, I thought it be fun. " He said sheepishly.

Yea, if you're a guy. After the little concert fiasco with Katie, I stopped doing the whole heavy drinking-partying thing. When you wake up with a massive hangover, a cheesy tattoo, and a couple of five-dollar bills in autographed underwear, you begin to rethink about some of those actions. And after watching a documentary about a meat packing plant, sausage was definitely out of the question. The trip wasn't the journey of my dreams but it's the thought that counts. Though I think the only thought in Zack's head was alcohol and loads of schnitzel.

"Look it's cool. I'm going on vacation; that's all that matters. I don't _need_ to drink at Oktoberfest while I'm there. Germany's a great place and I'll get to see that piece of artwork that my mom has at a museum there. And I'll get to be in London for one night. Who knows? Maybe I'll stay a week longer and go on my own tour to another city like, Paris or Rome. Really, this is great. Thank you guys." I gave them both a hug and started to pack.

They drove me to the airport the next day. We said our good-byes and Katie gave me a big hug. "Look don't think...about things. Just have fun okay and call me as soon as you land, alright?"

"You guys just look after each other and just remember to pick me up. I don't wanna be stuck here and spend the night at the airport."

" Oh my god! It was only one time. I said I was sorry!" exclaimed Zack. I walked in and waved back at the two of them. This was the first time I would be away from them for a while. They were all I had.

Now I'm here sitting in coach in what has to be the oldest plane I've ever ridden on and I'm not even sure if it can make it all the way to England. I decide to scan the safety handbook just in case. I was a nervous flyer. Never enjoyed planes. Kids are always crying and people hog the armrest. Luckily I had an aisle seat, like I had asked. I kept reading the handbook when a bag from the compartment above me hit my head and landed in my lap. Suddenly a sharp, pounding pain started on my forehead and felt a small bump on my head, which started to become a slightly bigger bump. A stewardess came by my seat and asked if I was all right. "I've got a bump on my fore head."

"Ooh, yes you do. A pretty big one. I'll move you up front so that we can keep an eye on you." She took my stuff and we started to move out of coach into the business section. _We're moving on up! Nice._ But then she kept walking...

Right into first class! Yes! Thank you huge lump!

I looked around at the twenty seats and realized five were filled. "I'm Jenny by the way, I'll just get you something to drink and snack on. Take a seat."

And that I did. I sunk into the plush leather seat. _Now, this I can get used to._ I looked around at the other people around me who were dressed in the latest and most expensive fashion. I took a look at my clothes: Cargo pants, white wife-beater, an old denim jacket, and flip-flops, suddenly wishing I looked more decent.

I noticed the denim jacket that was worn by the guy infront of me. He was the most casual out of all the other wealthy passengers. His jacket looked like mine but was probably distressed by hand and worth a billion times more than mine did. Then I noticed something written on the tag that was sticking out of his collar and leaned in to read it. That's when Jenny came back with fruit on a plate and ginger ale in a glass. _Wow. Very fancy!_

I smiled back at her only to meet her angry frown. Great. I was in my seat for about nine minutes and already I was in trouble.

" If you're gonna bother the other passengers, I'm going to have to move you back." She continues to lecture me when the guy infront turns around to see the commotion.

"Oh God," I say a little too loudly. He just keeps staring. "That's it!" Jenny hisses and I'm pretty sure she's going to kick me out of first class. The guy continues to stare right at me.

It's Freddy.


	9. Flying with a familiar face

And with out the black hair, scary make up and leather pants.

"Umm, no it's okay. We know each other." He says to Jenny as he stands up.

"Well then, I'll just leave you two to yourselves." And she walks off.

I begin to stand up too. Confused and embarrassed, I look down at the floor as I mumble, "Heard them calling you at the airport before."

He makes a face. "Late. Still."

I look up at him and meet his eyes. I can't help but smile. "As usual." Then there's a pause. Both of us unsure about what to do next. I begin to sit but than Freddy says, "Ah fuck this. Come here." He pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Automatically, I wrap my arms around him and begin relax. He still smells the same. "Come sit with me." And he pulls me into the seat next to his.

I being to tell him the story of the video tape fallen on my head and why I came up to first class. When I finish, he pokes at the bump. "Ow!"

"Sorry, but it's really big. Are you okay?"

" Yea, I'm fine now." I look at his shoulder and find bits of hair.

He notices too. "Yea got it cut this morning. Didn't like my old do. That's why I was late." I begin to brush the hair off and realize what I'm doing.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." He just stares at me and begins to laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit, Jules. You're still fussing over me."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just funny seeing you."

"Funny? It's been pretty funny seeing you in that Marilyn Manson get up."

Freddy groans, "Oh, I just knew that was coming. Why do you always have to bust on my balls?"

"Well, how can I not? You've been running around as a devil worshiper, eating live animals, and seducing young boys."

"I need a hobby, you know."

" What crotchet isn't exciting enough for you? But seriously, tell me _everything._" So he does. It's like I imagined it went.

He went to LA and took an audition. The record label was going for a maximum shock impact band that would freak out people. They liked him and a contract, a publicist, and a stylist later; He was Zander the lead singer of Spawn.

"I tried out for drummer but they didn't like me. I'm still mad, the guy they chose really sucks."

"But it's what you've always wanted, right?"

"No, I wanted to play my own stuff, make my own music. You know that."

"Uh yeah. So, are you visiting your boyfriend?" I mumble that last part.

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about? " He asked puzzled by what I just said.

"You know..."

He still looks clueless so, I say the actor's name and he laughs.

"Jules you're kidding right? You believed all that crap. You out of all people..."

"Well..."

"Did you think I worship the devil and eat live rats?"

"I didn't say I believed everything!"

"You really think I'd go out with that guy? I do have _some_ taste, Jules. I'd never go out with him in a million years."

"He stuck his tongue down your throat. What was I suppose to think?"

"That was all him. Funny what you can make something look totally different when you cut footage down to ten seconds."

"What do you mean...?"

"I was walking out of a club and he grabbed me and like you said, he stuck his tongue down my throat. I had no clue it was coming. Very disgusting. I used a whole bottle of mouthwash."

"So...why are you going to London?"

"Oh, just a little vacation, a tiny break to relax and stuff. You? "

"Same. It's actually a gift from Katie and Zack."

"That's good. So how is everyone? "

I told him that Summer was finishing up at Harvard and would get her law degree before most of her class. Lawrence was playing with the New York philharmonic. Tomika was performing on Broadway. Alicia was studying at Juliard and Marta was doing modeling. Ned finally got married and Dewey was expecting his first child. I also mentioned how Zack proposed to Katie and would be getting married in a year.

"Zack and Katie. Getting married? To each other? Wow!"

" Yeah, I know!" I laughed.

" So what about you? What have you been up to? By the way, how's your mom? Doing better?"

" Umm, she's dead Freddy."

There was silence between the two of us."Oh man, Jules I'm sorry. I thought she was just sick."

" Yea, me too. She died about five months after we moved out."

" I called you around that time. Called you many times. How come you didn't call back?"

" I'm sorry about that, I was busy with mom and-"

" It doesn't matter now, don't worry." Yes it did. It mattered and I did worry.

"Well, did you get around to opening a gallery like you wanted?"

" Umm, no. I didn't even finish school...cause of mom..."

"Oh yeah of course. It must've been hard enough. I'm sorry, I must sound like a real dick bringing all this up."

" No it fine, it's not your fault, you didn't know." I just smiled and tried to lighten up the mood.

So through the whole trip we talked and even through the hour wait in Boston. We finally landed in London about two hours later and headed for baggage claim. Freddy finds his stuff before me. Suprisingly, he picks up a beat up, old duffel bag.

"You know, I was half expecting you to be carrying Louis Vuitton luggage or is that still coming out? "

He drops his bag infront of me and gives me a weird look. "You seriously have some unusual thoughts on how my life is."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You run around in a leather suit with matching four-inch boots and make up all over your face."

"Make up? Well that's another story. Louis Vuitton beauty case should be coming out soon."

"You're just so funny. " and he just smiles back at me."So which one's your bag?"I point to a blue case with wheels, "That one." I begin to walk over and retreat it but Freddy stops me."No, I got it."

"My hero."

He grabs the handle and says, "Christ, what the hell did you pack?"

"Clothes."

"What? Did you bring Macy's along with you?" I roll my eyes."No, Victoria Secrets."

"Ooh! Can I come along with you and Vicki? " I just glare and playfully punch him in the arm as he laughs. So we've come to the end of the road and the two of us don't want to say good-bye.

"I guess..."

"Well..."

Freddy reaches over and gives me a hug. "Have fun with your sausage and beer."

"Oh that's a definite 'no' for me. Get some rest. You look like you need a vacation more than I do."

"Yea," He grabs my shoulders and kisses me on the cheek. "It was good seeing you Jules. Call this time, okay?" I swallow hard. "Yea, bye." And I make my way to the pay phones to call Katie. I dial the number and Katie picks up.

"Juli?! "

"Yeah Kate, it's me. I'm in one piece." She worries too much. I begin to tell her the whole story about my head and how I was moved up to first class.

"And Katie, Freddy was there!"

"Really? Freddy Jones err-I mean Zander?"

"Yeah, he was in his whole get up and he ate a rat that was especially for him. They had 'em in a cage and he could take them out whenever he wanted to." Katie didn't say anything, it was just silence.

"Kate I'm joking!"

"Oh of course. So same old Freddy? No big, rockstar ego or anything?"

"Nah, he's pretty much the same." I said my goodbye and began to go pick up a taxi. That's when I saw him.

Freddy.Sitting on his bag in the same spot that I left him at. He doesn't notice me, so I walked up to him and kicked his shoe. He looks up at me. "Oh hey."

"Why are you still here? "

He freezes and looks embarrassed. "I'm...still deciding on where I should go. Actually, I don't really have anything to do."

"Well...what were you planning on doing when you decided to go on vacation?"

"Heh...I didn't really think about that."

"So you're just gonna sit here?"

"No...I was planning to go to a hotel and do stuff."

"Like what?"

"Umm, call room service, watch a movie, maybe eats some expensive peanuts."

"You're in London, a city with a whole bunch of stuff to do and you want to eat peanuts?"

He just shrugged and wasn't impressed with his surroundings. He just sat there on the duffel bag, with stray hairs on his shoulders and puppy dog eyes. The guy was clearly miserable. This was just like when Katie brought him home. And here I was. Taking him in again.

"Come with me."


	10. Our trip to Neverland

** SO SORRY for not up'd in the longest time. school's started and JR year isn't the easiest. NOW on to the STORY!!!

* * *

**"What?"

"Come with me. Come to Germany with me."

"I couldn't...I would be intruding."

"Nah, it's fine. We'll just call the tour company and get you a ticket."

Freddy continues to stare at me;still unsure,"You really want me to go on vacation with you?"

"YES!"

He stares into space, still deciding whether to go along with my plans. Freddy stands up and is just beaming. "Alright, I'll come with you to Germany. It'll give us a chance to catch up." We both smile as we start to a new beginning.

So Freddy calls up the company to see if there's anymore room on the tour. "They said there's no more singles, so I'll have to share with some one else."

"No you don't have to do that. Just tell them that I'll just change my from for a double and we'll share."

"You're sure you wanna share a room with me?"

"Freddy, we were roommates. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." So he confirms the change and last details with the company. When he finishes he asks me where I'm staying. "Just so little hostel, it came cheap with the trip."

He then sticks out two fists in front of me. "Pick one."

"Why, which one is going to sell my soul to Zander?"

"Haha cute. Now pick one." I choose the right one. "Good choice Madame, Browston Hotel. Very fancy and posh. Five star. Nice place we're staying at."

"_We're _staying at?"

"Yea, you're coming with me. It the least I could do for inviting me along on your trip. My treat."

"Fine. But don't spoil me anymore. And another thing..."

"What's that?"

"Zander, the almighty rock god isn't allowed to come, got it."

"Fine by me, the bastard takes up too much of my suitcase."

When we get to the hotel, we drop off our stuff and head for the park.

"I wasn't planning on doing much while I was here, but I always come to this one spot whenever I'm in town. I wanna show it to you. " Freddy says. He leads the way and brings me to the statue of Peter Pan.

"Peter Pan: the boy who didn't want to grow up. You're just like him, you know."

He laughs, "That's probably the most honest thing you've said to me. I don't know, ever since meeting Dewey, I just wanted to stay a kid forever, just like him. It might sound stupid but during those School of Rock days, I felt like I was Peter Pan and the rest of the band we're the lost boys. And Dewey's place was like Neverland. Didn't have to worry about the future and we would just have fun." I smile back at him as he gets all nostalgic. It really is sweet but I can't help but crack up a bit.

"So Peter Pan...any plans to trade in the leather suit for a pair of green tights and pixie dust?"

He just looks at me. " You're just getting a big kick out of this, aren't you?"

"I think it's cute, Freddy. I also think you're sexy legs would look good in tights," we both laugh, "The only thing your missing is a Wendy."

He links my arm in his and smiles. "Nah...I got my Wendy right here. But you can forget about the tights. That's just crossing the line. Even for me."

"Okay, so what now Peter? Off to find the lost boys or we going to fight Captain Hook?"

"We'll Wend, I was thinking we go back to our hotel cause I'm hungry, THEN we can go fight Hook.

"We really do need to grow up." I say sheepishly.

"I'm Peter Pan! I don't want to. I'm gonna be a boy forever!"

"Would you shut up already."

He laughs and we continue to walk on

We order room service when we get back and watch some British comedy show. After eating, we drag our full stomachs into our beds to sleep.

I have a hard time getting to sleep because I can't help but recap today's events. I really didn't think I would ever see Freddy again. And out of now where, he suddenly appears and is magically back in my life. Now everything's back to normal...except for that one night. It's a subject we still haven't talked about and I'm pretty fine with that. Then I hear Freddy shift in his bed and I can feel his eyes drilling into my back. And I know what's coming.

"Jules, we need to talk."

I think about pretending to be asleep but it's too late. "No...no, really don't. It was...I don't have those feelings anymore, I'm completely over it." And his only response is the sound of him shifting in his bed and facing the wall. I quietly sigh in relief. For now the subject was over and I was fine that it would come up again. But things were just good now and I didn't want that to be ruined.

I finally fell asleep but woke up again two hours later. I just stared at the ceiling trying get myself to sleep but had no luck.

"Are you awake?" I'm surprised to hear that Freddy is up before me.

"Yeah, you hungry yet?"

"Always." SO we order up some breakfast at 5:15 in the morning and I head into the shower first. When I finish I walk back to find that Freddy's finished most of the food.

"Sowwy. I was humfvvry." He says with bacon stuffed in his mouth.

"Whata surprise." I managed to fulfill myself with the left over scraps as he goes into the bathroom. About ten minutes later, I yell at him to hurry up.

"The bus is coming at eight-thirty."

"I just need to get my clothes and change!" he yells back.

I look over at his bed and see I pile of clothes sitting there. _If there out here, that means..._

Freddy comes out with a trail of steam behind him. He's in nothing but a towel. Oh my wow! I quickly avert my eyes to the TV and pretend he's not present as he walks by me to get his clothes. He walks back into the bathroom as if it's nothing and I watch him close the door. As soon as I'm sure it's closed, I grab for the nearest pillow to scream all my sexual frustration out. Cause dear old Fred still has the same great ass.

We take the elevator down to the lobby to meet the tour guide that will pick us up. I sit and read a magazine as Freddy tinkers with his cell. It says 23 missed messages. "Wow. Somebody's popular. Aren't you gonna check them?"

"No.", and starts deleting them all.

"What if it's important?"

"They're not and I already know who there from. Renz."

"Renz?"

"Yea, Renz my manager. Renz the dickhead."

"Doesn't he know you're on vacation? Maybe it's an emergency or something."

"Trust me, it's just something he does. It's his job to be annoying."

We then here are names being called and turn around to face the voice. "Juliana and Fredrick?"

"Juli."

"Freddy."

"Hey, I'm Jas. The bus is outside; you two are the last to be picked up. Whoa. Nice hotel. You guys are really living it up." I can tell Jas is from California. He's got the whole surfer vibe to him. He's got black-just-got-out-of-bed-hair and is tanned from head to toe. I can clearly picture him living in a beachfront home in Malibu with a Volkswagen van with a surfboard and wet suit in the back. Jas leads us out of the hotel and to the bus. Freddy and I take a seat in the back as Jas picks up a microphone in the front.

"Aright everybody! Let's get this party started. I'm Jasper Sanz. I'm from Malibu, Cali. Let me start of by telling you more about myself. I love surfing. And BEER!" this gets a riot out of most of the passengers," And I _love_ the ladies!"

"Wow. He's an intellect, isn't he?" I say to Freddy.

"Don't you start crushing on him, Jules." He teases and we continue to listen to Jas.

"First of I would like to welcome all of you to the Oktoberfest tour. I recongnize some of you and I also see some newcomers. So I would like our Oktoberfest virgins to come up here and introduce themselves. Everyone give them a warm welcome. You in the back, come on down!" He points to me and Freddy just gives me a shove. Jas hands me the microphone and I look at the other 29 passengers.

"Umm..Hi, I'm Juli. I'm from New Jersey but I live in Detroit right now. This is my first time to Oktoberfest and this trip was a gift from my cousin. I'm with my good friend-who will be coming up here in a few minutes." His eyes widen as I call him up and nervously smiles at the people around him. I walk back down and Freddy meets me halfway. "Thanks for the intro, Jules." He whispers in my ear. He grabs the mike and beings to speak.

"Hi everyone, my name's Freddy and-" he interrupted by an intense shriek.

"Oh my god! Oh my-YOU'RE ZANDER! ZANDER! LEAD SINGER OF SPAWN!" Everyone looks at the British girl sitting a couple seats behind me and then back at Freddy. He looks like a deer caught in headlights and continues to stand there.

"Umm, no I'm not."

"You have to be.. Zander's real name is Fredrick and you're American."

"I'm from Canada. I've been told I look like him. I actually met him once. I won a look-a-like contest. Nice guy. His real name is...Francis."

"Oh." Quite embarrassed, the girl sits back down.

"Uh yea.. Anyway, it's my first time here too.. and I hope to have lots of fun." Freddy gives the mike to the next person and sits back down. I begin to giggle and tease him. "Canada? Freddy do you even know the capital of Canada?" and I continue to laugh. He glares back at me.

"Just. Shut. Up."


	11. Shelly

We're now on a ferry from England going to France. The two of us have been walking around the ship and are now leaning against the railing looking out into the ocean as the sun goes down.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I ask Freddy.

"Yea. But the sunset back home, totally better than this. One of the best memories of our old house are the ones when we would stand out on that balcony." I agree because I can think of a couple of memories that aren't so good. I turn my head to spot the British girl that was on the bus and her friend.

"Hi. Sorry 'bout what happened back on the bus. I'm Shelly. So you've met Zander? "

"Yeah. He's cool." Freddy says.

"I am just SUCH a big fan of Spawn."

"So am I!" I interrupt her. Shelly looks and me briefly and nudges closer to Freddy so that I'm kicked out of the conversation.

"He's just so amazing, I saw his concert in London." She says.

"Yeah." Freddy is clearly not interested in what this girl has to say.

"He's just so..."

"Sexy." I add.

"Oh my god yes!" she agrees enthusiastically.

"I mean, those leather pants, don't you just wanna rip them off?"

"Oh don't we all?"

"And his voice!"

"Yes!"

"And those thigh-high boots, don't you just want to pull them off and sniff them?!?" Shelly just stands there and continues to stare at me like I've got two heads and turns back to Freddy.

"Well, I've go to go. Maybe I'll see you later?"clearly speaking to him only.

"Sure. See ya!"

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Shel!" I add and Freddy continues to watch her until she turns at the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he whispers furiously.

"What? A girl can dream, can't she? "

"Don't be cute."

"But, it's so hard not to. Common, I was just having some fun."

"Yea, its all fun now. But if my cover is blown, the media will have a field day."

"Look, stop worrying. She's just a girl with a little crush on a rockstar."

"Little. Well thanks to you, she wants to rip my leather pants off."

"We're on vacation, we'll hardly see her, So just cool it Jones."

When we get to France we make a break for lunch and bathroom time. The two of us stop at a bistro and order a pizza. I have a slice and a half. Freddy practically devours the whole thing.

"I forgot how much you ate. You're a freakin' cow Jones."

"I am a growing boy." He says as he makes a face at me and helps himself to another slice.

I roll my eyes. " Man, I remember when you were scrawny and your voice was all high-pitch and cracking all the time and you _still_ thought you were cool. Ha, you were such a dork."

"I still am cool...and I'm taller than you shorty." Freddy was probably at six-feet by now. I on the other hand was at a whopping 5'4. And a half. We finish up and pay. Before heading back to the bus, I stop at a choclatier and buy some stuff to snack on during the ride.

"I don't wanna go back. The bus sucks!" I whine.

"Stop complaining, you're just gonna sleep anyway," he grabs my bag and pulls out a piece of chocolate. "Now eat this and shut up." And shoves it in my mouth. He's right. When we get on the bus, I fall asleep. I wake up about an hour later. The whole bus is dark but our light is on. I look up to see Freddy with glasses on, holding a book with one hand and the other is around me.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I need them for reading."

"I didn't know you could read." I say rubbing my face, making sure that I wasn't drooling.

"Believe it or not, I can," he whispers and gently runs his hand down my cheek, "and you weren't drooling...this time. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there." So I smile and do as I'm told.

* * *

**This chapter was a short one. That's why I am gonna up'd sooner. SO leave my all those awsome reviews!**


End file.
